


A Need For Cuddles

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Loves John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt;</p><p>Lestrade and Donovan barge into 221B, accidentally walking in on Sherlock and John, who are...</p><p>cuddling. On the couch. Either asleep or watching telly.</p><p>Because, honestly? Cuddly!Sherlock would probably be a hell of a lot stranger to witness than havingsex!Sherlock.</p><p>Or;</p><p>After a terrible day Sherlock snuggles up on John's lap. Then The Yard turn up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

John led Sherlock into the sitting room of 221B by the hand. The detective seemed absent; not all there, but it wasn't his usual absence, he wasn't hiding in his Mind Palace, he was just thinking, thinking about dark thoughts. The doctor encouraged him to take a seat on the sofa and moved to stick the kettle on, but Sherlock latched on to his leg, wrapping his arms around it.

“Babe, let go.”

“No,” he moaned.

The doctor sighed and collapsed in the seat next to the younger man. It was a matter of seconds before Sherlock had shifted around, tucking his feet up below him and rested his head in John's lap.

Sherlock had drifted off after a matter of minutes, his arms wrapped around John.

The older man grinned down at the now sleeping detective and flicked the TV on. He kept the volume on low as to not wake the younger man, even as he carded his hand through his hair.

John was wide awake hours later and Sherlock still continued to sleep, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. Today had been nothing short of awful. Sherlock prided himself on doing his job to the best of his ability. 98.7 % of the time he solved the case. But what was worse was that small percentage that he solved… just too late. The killer had been caught, but 3 families had suffered, Sherlock had found the children.

John flinched slightly at the outside door opening. There were two sets of footsteps on the stairs and then there was a knock.

“Yeah?” John called. Sherlock moaned against his chest. “Shh,” he whispered.

Greg and Donovan charged in. “We had a report of a disturbance,” the DI offered as an explanation.

“Not from me you didn't. And he's been asleep all afternoon.”

“Mycroft!” Greg snapped stamping his foot. “Grr, I hate you sometimes.” He glanced over at Donovan, who was gaping at the pair on the sofa.

“Do you mind?!” John growled.

She grinned. “Wait until the rest of the Yard hears about this!”

Greg grabbed her arm. “Were you the one who found three dead babies today?” He snarled.

She froze like ice. “Why would Freak care?”

The doctor stood up so suddenly that Sherlock jerked awake. “Piss off,” he hissed, pulling Sherlock's head to his chest and rubbing his hand through his curls.

“Why? Can't he handle a little teasing?” She grinned.

The doctor's temper got the better of him as he took a threatening step closer to her, fists clenched. “Leave. Now.”

Sherlock let out a broken whimper, clearly not completely with it.

John reached back with one hand just to soothe him slightly.

“Go!” The DI ordered her. “Wait for me in the car.”

After a moment she looked away from the detective and nodded once. “Sir.”

“And if you ever mention this to anyone, you'll find yourself jobless in seconds.”

John smiled at the older man. “Cheers, Greg.”

He smiled back sadly though this time. “Look after him.”

“I intend to.”


End file.
